Accessing web pages and/or servers that present web pages via the internet is known. Presenting information as images is known. Web pages may include content presented by real estate search servers. Servers may serve web pages regarding real estate content. Presenting information to client computing platforms is known. Organizing such information in digital media files, such as web pages, is known. Content providers providing digital media files, and/or the information contained therein, is known. Such content providers may include listing agents. Using a browser software application to present a web page on a client computing platform is known. Hosting sets of digital media files, for example organized in a database, through a media host server is known. A server, e.g. a real estate search server, accessing a media host server to present a digital media file to a client computing platform is known.